Expressionless
by ElucidatorEA
Summary: Setsuna F Seiei does not laugh, nor does he cry. All he has is a stone face, a guise to cover up what is in the inside. Will life change his ways or will he be expressionless forever. Setsuna X Feldt, other pairings decided later. Ch.2 was late now it is going to be late again due to the fact of time management, sorry guys but school sucks when it comes to homework. No idea when a
1. Prologue

Expressionless

**A/N So first fanfic I have ever written, going with Gundam 00 because I love that series. This is also going to be mainly Setsuna and Feldt pairing (I hate Marina) with others along the way. This story is based upon high school life, not a continuation of the anime. So without further ado hers the first chapter of expressionless.**

**Disclaimer: The following story is a fanfiction. The author does not own and of the Gundam 00 characters. The rest of it is a work of the Author's imagination.**

A.D 2300 April 9th United States of America

_A 4-year-old Middle Eastern/White boy with spiked and curled raven colored hair was running around outside of his mansion. He was wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts and was chasing an orange butterfly across the beautiful and illustrious lawn, tripping over rocks and flowers along the way. He was having a good time, every time he tripped and fell to the ground he would laugh it off. Everywhere he went with butterfly, through the gardens, past the fountain, and around the courtyard he would have a wide smile on his face. He eventually chased the butterfly out into woods nearby. He ran past tree after tree, after a while he lost track of butterfly and stopped running. He looked around all he could see was big trees. He started to shiver when a cold breeze blew by. Tears started to form in his eyes, as he knew he was lost._

"_Hey there little fella!"_

_The boy turned around and saw a tall man with sort of long brown hair and green eyes wearing a black trench coat was leaning next to a tree._

"_Are you lost young one?" The boy nodded._

"_Whats your name?" asked the man._

" _Soran, Soran Ibrahim" the boy replied_

"_Oh Ibrahim, you must Muhammad's son!" Setsuna nodded again feeling a little better now to meet someone who knew his father_

"_We were best buds from High School and collage, but ever since he left the Republic of Krugis and moved here into the UAE to start his business he did not have time for me and we haven't met since. How's your Pops doing"_

"_Good but he does not have a lot of time for me, he always in work" the little Soran replied_

" _Now Now, sometimes I don't have time for my sons Neil ad Lyle, it just way things is sometimes, when you have kids it will be the same! I might introduce them to you someday now that I know you and your family live near me."_

"_Yay new friends" cheered Soran. Ever since Allelujah's family the mansion left all he could do was play with himself or chase the butterflies. Soran always loved to meet new friends._

"_Great but first lets get you back to your house" Replied the man "Oh by the way my name is Leon Dylandy but you can call me Leo"_

"_Okay Leo let's go meet daddy together" replied little Soran. Soran was not scared anymore in fact he thought of the journey back home as a adventure with Leo his companion._

_They walked thorugh the woods towards where Soran thought where the mansion was talking about Soran's dad. Leo told Soran funny things about dad back when they were younger, which Soran took note of to tease his dad afterwards. After awhile of walking and talking, Soran started to smell something, a something that made him started to gag. He looked around the forest started to be covered with black fog. _

"_Leo what is that" Soran asked coughing and gagging._

"_That is not good," Leon said looking very alarmed, "here take this handkerchief and cover it over your mouth." Leo handed him an handkerchief from he trench coat_

"_Why" asked Soran _

"_Just do it, it will stop the coughing." _

"_Oh" Soran said thinking it made sense, he definitely did not like coughing._

"_Quickly climb on my back and snake sure you have that handkerchief over your face" said Leon crouching down to let Soran climbed up. Soran sensing the urgency quickly climbed up and continued the put the handkerchief over her mouth. Leo started to sprint while carrying the little boy on his back. They quickly saw a orange horizon in the sky. _

_At the edge of the forest Soran watched in shock as the mansion he was living for five years was somehow on fire, then realized something._

"_Leo, mommy and daddy are in there!" Soran screamed through his napkin. Fire was crackling everywhere in and out the mansion along with the fire alarms set around the mansion. _

"_What did you say Mohammed and Josephine are in there" Leon gaped in disbelief as he carried Soran, "okay stay here and wait for me, I'll go rescue your mom and dad! Here take my coat and if I don't make it back alive show this to the police and they will know I was in the fire too" Without another word he sprinted into the burning mansion._

_All Soran felt was a sense of dread as he watched his home burn down with his parents inside of it. _

…_3 hours later…_

_The police had arrived shortly after Leon charged through into the burning mansion. They found Soran standing there and told him it was to dangerous_

_They had moved Soran to the ambulance and sat him on the edge of the truck. By that time the sun had already set but the flames of the mansion still burned. _

"_Hey little guy" Soran looked up and saw a black faced Leon Dylandy. His reen eyes were grim and despair. _

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't save your mother and father, but when I met them he gave me two packages before he died, His instructions were to open this one.," he pointed to a white envelope that looked half stuffed "when your 16. Than open this parcel when you are 18." It was a stuffed orange parcel addressed to Soran. "I also have instructions from your dad before he died" Leon added. _

"_Sir, could this wait until after you both get checked up at the Sparrow Hospital" said the policemen who had walked by._

"_Okay sir" Leon replied, then he turned to Soran, " I know it is sad, but I need your best to get over it."_

_Soran didn't reply, he had nothing to say._

"And I never will" a stone faced 14 year old Setsuna F. Seiei replied thinking back on that memory.

**A/N Whew took a long time too finish the first chapter, hopefully I will update faster than what it took here. More to come next time on Expressionless, please comment and review**


	2. 10 years later

**A/N: i was intending to upload thursday but it got delayed until today because I came down with a fever. This chapter had to be delayed and shortened, it was going to include Feldt but now it won't. Sorry about that guys. So without a further ado here is chapter 1 of Expressionless : 10 years later**

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of ****fan fiction, I do not own any of the Gundam 00 characters or places. This is purely from the my imagination.**

August 20th A.D 2310 United States of America

a fourteen year old Setsuna F. Seiei woke up in his twin sized bed feeling nostalgic of the times when he was young. He remembered the times when he was Soran, just a carefree little boy who loved his life and had nothing to worry about. Now he just dreaded it. He was now officially adopted to Leon Dylandy, his father's best friend. Leon had a big business, which got bigger when Setsuna's fathers will was announced. Leon would own the Ibrahim Army Corporation until Soran Ibrahim was old enough to manage a business. Which was a problem because Soran Ibrahim no longer existed; Setsuna was his new name, according to everyone to the whole world. Leon made sure everyone forgot about Soran Ibrahim, and introduced Setsuna F. Seiei as his adopted son. It was apparently for Setsuna's own safety because even thought the Ibrahim Mansion fire was eventually confirmed a gas leak, Leon was not so sure. Changing his name also meant that Leon's company would probably own the Ibrahim Army Company forever. Not that Setsuna cared, he had no interest in business, in fact he had no interest in anything that had to do Leon (whom Setsuna believed brought bad luck!) The one good thing that being the adopted son of Leon is wealth, Leon was filthy rich owning two of the major companies of the world, so rich that the he bought two mansions for his family. One for his family, one for Setsuna, That's right, Setsuna had a whole entire freaking mansion to himself. Neil and Lyle(Leon's real sons) both wanted a mansion by themselves but Leon did not want to live alone so he forced his sons to live with him. Lyle was always mad about that.

Setsuna had no plans for the future, partly because he still grieves for his mother and father. He still had a suspicion that his parents were still alive.

"Whatever time to get dressed" Setsuna said while shaking away those thoughts. Setsuna quickly put on a black tee over his body. He was also wearing blue pajamas that had pictures of Gundam Exia on it. He went down to the first floor and went to grab some breakfast in the kitchen.

"Haro, turn on the 10 AM News." The voice engine recognized its master and turned on the 70-inch plasma screen TV. The TV was in the living room across from the kitchen. Right outside the kitchen there was counter that was attached to the kitchen There was an big opening between the outside of the counter and inside the kitchen which made it possible for Setsuna to serve his guests to food when they are visiting. Setsuna's mansion had three kitchens but the Chefs and waitresses does not cook or clean out the mansion unless Setsuna asked them (usually when its gets too dirty or to much to clean). Setsuna liked to live more of a private life, isolated from most.

As Setsuna poured milk into his bowl of cheerios he watched the news.

"As far as we know the Republic of Krugis is no more, it has been replaced by Azadistan with First Princess Marina Ismail leading the country as the first princess of Azadistan." The News reporter reported as a T.V showed a black hair girl wearing blue dress

"Hopefully she treats my former country well" Setsuna replied to the T.V with no expression of anger or sadness. Setsuna did not felt any either because all that place did was remind him of his father which then reminded him of that day, so he kept away from this type of stuff. When he comes across it Setsuna would usually block out all emotions. Things about his father kept on appearing in front of his face over and over again to the point where he never showed any emotions what so ever.

"Haro what do you think is going to happen to Azadsitan in the future, since you always go predicting these things anyways." Setsuna asked

Ever since Setsuna got the mansion when he was 10 Haro was the one friend he had. He remembered the time when he first met Haro.

4 years ago…

_Leon and a 10 year old Setsuna were sitting on the couch chatting about his new house._

"_Setsuna" Leon said " You have met the maids and chef of the mansion, who will keep you company if you want them too, but I think that considering you have been antisocial ever since the incident that you might need someone else."_

"_Anybody besides the maids and chefs, oh and definitely not Neil and Lyle." Setsuna stated with disdain (usually the only emotion he would show.)_

"_Yeah I know you hate the chefs and maids" Leon said ignoring the last part of Setsuna's comment "so that why I want to introduce you to a new person, actually rather a thing."_

"_What thing" Setsuna said without emotion, but he was interested with his ears perked._

"_Meet Haro" Leon said._

"_Hello master Leon and master Setsuna" said a very stoic and robotic voice._

"_Where is that voice coming from" Setsuna asked._

"_Haro is a program installed into the mansion. He controls anything that is electronically connected to the mansion. So you won't have to manually do stuff like opening the tv or setting the A.C. He also has no emotions so you guys should get along very well"_

_"Cool" Setsuna replied stoically "hello Haro, nice to meet you"_

_"thank you master" HAro repied as the two got acquainted to each other, thus forming a friendship int the future. _

Present Time

It was a brief but pleasant encounter

"Well master i can only guess on this one, I have searched through our database and found out she is young and inexperienced, but she might have hidden qualities that might make her a good leader" Haro said.

"Well, I think she is terrible and hopefully Krugis will come back, Viva la Revalucion" Setusuna replied.

"Master what you just said was French, not any language from the Middle East."

"Its not might fault the only thing that they teach me is either French or Spanish" Setsuna said with annoyance on his face "bring me something interesting like Chinese or even better Turkish."

"You really need a friend master" Haro stated.

"And why is that Haro?"

"So they can burden some of the the pain I'm receiving when you are complaining about things that are irrelevant and annoying even to a robot, you never complain to anyone else but me Master"

"That's because you are my only friend Haro, you know I suck at making friends"

"Master if what you say about making friends is true I would have gotten you tons of them by myself, you don't want to make any, so you shut yourself from others. Your not even friends with Lyle and Neil who take time out of there day come over here every single day"

"They are annoying though" Setsuna grumbled, knowng what Haro said was the truth, he did not feel the need to make friends.

"They are still your family and your brothers, as much as you might not appreciate it, they love you as much as they love each other. You guys are brothers, act like they are, not just some family acquaintance!" Haro replied in his robotic accented voice.

Setsuna sighed, the reason why he found his non-blood related brothers annoying is because Lyle (the younger one in Setsuna's grade) always tries to show Setsuna he is a better son of Leon by doing sports, helping out with the communities, and by being a player. Lyle's had 12 girlfriends since 7th grade just to show he is better than Setsuna. Meanwhile Neil( the older one who was four years older than Setsuna) always pities Setsuna because of the death of his parents. All it did was piss Setsuna off because it reminded him of that incident every time he saw Neil's stupid face of pity.

"I know that Haro, you are the only one who knows truly how I feel. So I am begging you don't let my brothers know that i find them annoying, as much as I hate them and find them annoying, they have been there for me." Setsuna said feeling a little guilty but not showing it.

"Master, you are only fourteen you should not have these thoughts of anger in your body, you should instead concentrate on what make you happy." Haro said

"You know that i have not played that thing in two years right" Setsuna said knowing the one thing that made him happy.

"Setsuna it is time you got over the past" Haro said "you are only a fourteen year old boy, the future is still bright, your dad would be proud if you turned around and found something you can do in the future."

"You don't mean my dad's business Haro" Setsuna replied not wanting to head that direction as he started to get a frustrated look

Haro seeing his master's look replied " I don't mean a job, I mean something you can look forward to, an hobby or maybe even just one little thing. Anything but doing nothing all day except for watching T.V or reading a book"

"When I took a robotic house in as a friend I never knew that you would be a friend/robot who worries a lot" Setsuna said with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He always appreciated Haro because Haro knew when to stop about his parents

"Well considering the only person you show emotion to is a robotic house, I believe that I have to worry about you no matter in what form you are in" The Mansion replied with voice of amusement and happiness. Haro loved it when his master/friend showed hints of amusement. It showed that he actually is having a little fun instead of being expressionless all day.

A Ding Dong interrupted Setsuna and Haro's conversation

"Who might that be" Setsuna asked, feeling a little annoyed by the interruption. It better not have been the Dylandy brothers because they were 2 hours early. They usually came at 12:30 and right now it was 10:30.

he walked towards the door and opened it revealing a bright future in stored.

**A/N: Yeah you guys can probably guess who is the person at the door. I brought in some more character in Setsuna and Haro. So hopefully you enjoyed reading the chapter. I probably won't update until the thursday after this coming one. I promise it will be a long chapter. Please favorite and review, I gives me motivation to keep writing this. Thank you!**


	3. They first day they met (part 1)

**Man this late, but i will explain later. Lots of explanation of randam things this chapter(kinda a reason why it took so long) without a further ado chapter 2!**

August 20th A.D 2310 United States of America

Setsuna opened the door annoyed, but then saw who was there.

In a bright sunny day, at the doorstep was a and through the sunlight beautiful long pink haired girl (though Setsuna would not admit the beautiful part) with deep sparkling sea green eyes wearing a white shirt that had Gundam Exia on it, with it she was wearing blue jeans. Her green eyes looked nervous as she glanced upon Setsuna's face and her body was quivering a little. Usually when a girl shows up on the door guys would ask would either tell them to come on in or you flirt with them, but not if you were Setsuna, all he did was stare(more like glare) at her and ponder "who the hell was she, and what is she doing here."

"Hello sir, My name is Feldt Grace and I have been sent by Leon to live here with you" The Pink haired girl said with hint of nervousness

Setsuna just continue to stare at her but than it hit him!

"Before i ask you what you are doing here and why Leon brought you here, how old do you think I am?" Setsuna asked looking incredulous

The pinkettes green eyes glittered with worry as she quietly answered "18"

Setsuna just stared at her, "Do I look that old" the teenager thought

"How old are you Feldt" Setsuna said putting on a little emphasis when he said Feldt

Feldt looked away and replied "14"

"Well Feldt lets make this clear, I am fourteen too, so if you do plan to stay here judging by your suitcase please remember that" as Setsuna looked at the pink suitcase for a second before moving his gaze back on to the 14 year old pink haired girl. Feldt looked stunned and embarrassed as she looked down to hide her bright red face. Setsuna sighed feeling as if he had tortured her enough replied with a sigh "Come on in i really don't want to leave my guests hanging." Feldt look surprised, "Thank you sir i mean um whats your name again?"

"Setsuna, Setsuna F Seiei" Setsuna replied as he carried her luggage into the mansion.

Feldt followed him as she looked around in amazement. Leon had told her when she asked him for a place to stay that the place was luxurious but she never expected this much. Everywhere she looked was expensive furniture, amazing wooden and colorful rugged floors that looked as clean to the point that if it could sparkle than it would, and the technology that was implemented into this house was spectacular. She just saw Setsuna open the a door with voice activation that apparently led to another kitchen, the third one she saw.

Speaking of Setsuna, when Feldt had first saw him she was dead scared. What she thought she saw was a ticked off 25 year old man with raven colored hair. he looked like he would have slammed the door right away as soon as his gaze just scared the living soul out of her. When he asked how old old she was she was tempted say 18, but than she realized there was another reason why Setsuna had asked that question. He apparently was her age, which left her with a feeling of relief but also guilt. She just called a random teenager 18. She looked at Setsuna closely, he actually looked up close looked like a normal 14 year old boy but what made her curious was his eyes. His intense amber eyes made Feldt wonder. Maybe the reason why it looked intense because it was used to cover up something that is hidden underneath. She always blamed her curiosity every time she thought about things that were probably none of her business

As Setsuna and Feldt walked into his private kitchen and living room Setsuna look from the corner of eyes and saw the Feldt was examining him, not that he cared. He started wondering why Leon sent this girl to live with him, Was she some sort of relative or was she a… Beep, as his iPhone 13 interrupted his train of thought. He could have called Haro to read the message out loud because his mansion was connected to his iPhone 13, but instead he took his phone out, It was just a white iPhone that had a black case, but it had a 3d hologram that could be activated on top of the phone. He turned the hologram off because he got a sense Feldt should not here this. It was a text from Leon

He looked at the message, it was two paragraphs long. He expected it to be that format, every time he got a text from Leon he would get ticked by the messages, not because it was long, but he always expected to have some interesting content. He was let down every time. Leon would complain about the amount of problems he got from work in the first paragraph and then go on it the second paragraph to complain about how Setsuna was a unsocial and emotionless person and that iw was hurting Leon's reputation. Setsuna did not know what was worse, the first or the second paragraph but one thing was for sure, texts from Leon never ever EVER meant something good.

Setsuna was so tempted to just ignore but he saw the READ IT on the first line of the text.

"Could you excuse me Feldt, I have this ridiculous long text to read, could you give me a moment."

Feldt faced turned a little pink when she heard Setsuna use her name so easily, like they had known each other for a long time. She finally managed out a "sure."

Setsuna started to read the message:

_Dear Setsuna,_

_you better be reading this because this is about that girl that is probably standing right next to you waiting for you to finish reading this. _"Did he implant cameras in the room or something" Setsuna wondered

_No there are no cameras, I merely guessed using probabilities and __statistics. Now the reason she is here is because you need to be more social and you girls can be a big part …_ There it was again, a paragraph about how Setsuna was all antisocial and boring and all kind things like that and need girls to cure those problems. He skipped to the next paragraph.

_Now I probably wasted some of my time typing that first paragraph, but who cares, I am a owner of one of the biggest company in the country, i can waste some time trying to improve my sons character. The real reason Feldt is here is because like you she is an orphan. Her parents died in a car crash by a drunk driver that was texting. She was in that car too but she managed to survive. Before that incident they once worked for me,her dad was one of my best workers and her mom was one of my most organized secretaries ever. I always had production and never lost any loose papers in the process. they are one of the reasons why my company is as successful as it is. She __has been staying near an house near there company and was home schooled, she never had many friends. That is why I sent her with you to attend Celestial High, her grades are well enough to go there._

Celestial Schools, the school district that Setsuna was from that was right near the city of Dynames. It was a prestigious private high school that was built like a college campus. Except for there is no town for shopping, no main street for students to hang out and go on dates. But it was still pretty big, big enough to include 4 elementary schools into the campus( one for each part of campus, north, south, east, and west.) Students who live near the campus would go to the nearest elementary school so the transportation for the two middle and high school. Setsuna went to the elementary school to the west because he used to live with Leon, Lyle, Neil, and their mom during the time before he got his mansion. Now if he was at the age of 9 he would be on the east side, since the mansion was at the other side of the Celestial campus of the Dylandy. Then there wed two middle school located closer to the high school. One for 5th and 6th grade on the west of the high school, and one for 7th and 8th on east side.

Then there was the Celestial High, one of the most prestigious private high schools. It is one of the most difficult high schools to get to, and one of the more expensive ones. Only the brightest and/or the richest can get into this school. It is a boarding school which allows international students to come here and study, or even people who can't make it to the school by car everyday. It is not required to board but everyone even the ones who live two minutes away boards anyways. This way all the people who live nearby the school(known as day students) can be acquainted with the out of city student( also known as boarders.) Everyone except for Setsuna that is, Setsuna as a freshman had no interest in boarding when he lived in mansion 15 minutes away walking from the school. So he optioned no for boarders, this way he would get peace and quiet near his neighborhood. No high scholar students to bother him and especially no Lyle and Neil.

_As for boarding, You decide, as of now on August 20th, 2310 guardianship of Feldt Grace has been transferred to Setsuna F Seiei_

"WHAT!" Setsuna yelled out load, which in turn almost made Feldt jump out of her seat startled.

"is there a problem" asked Feldt as she looked in a worrying face that to any person was so cute that they would faint. Setsuna though kept his emotions in check and replied "Don't worry about it and could you give me a little more time to finish reading this ridiculously long text."

"Oh okay then" Feldt replied.

"How can 14 year old be a guardian of someone who is the sam age as him." Setsuna thought. "Screw that thought, why the hell do I even need to be a guardian of some girl who literally just appeared on my doorstep 10 minutes, I don't even know anything about her except what Leon told me. I should just leave her to boarders, save me some trouble"

"Wait a second, Lyle is there, and I really don't want to contribute to Lyle's harem, and he does not need another girl in is collection anyways. Also some boarders might do something to her, and that would be bad… Aargh I'm second guessing myself"

After having an internal debate on whether or not Feldt was staying, Setsuna finally decided. "Fine she is staying, but does that mean I have to cook breakfast for two now because I really don't want to call the chefs unless I have to."

He read on the text

_Are you done yet, good now that you have decided to let her stay because I know you will never let her stay in the same building as Lyle, that just the type of person you are._

"Am I that easy to predict" Setsuna wondered.

_Well you probably took your time reading this message so why don't you show your guest her new home, as a guardian it's your responsibility to show here everything there is about his house. See Ya! Leon Dylandy P.S stay clean and if you have to use __protec-_

Setsuna quickly shut his iPhone.

Setsuna face was a little tinted with red "I'm 14 Leon, Jesus Christ, and isn't that kind of thing called statutory rape, whatever I got a guest to attend to."

"Ok Feldt I'm done reading the text, I know what circumstances are." Setsuna said with a glazed look on his face.

"You do" Feldt said looking a little worried

"She probably is uncomfortable talking about her past life, at least we have something in common" Setsuna thought feeling sympathetic

"Don't worry I won't ask you a bunch of questions, but I need to know something"

"What is it Mr. Seiei"

"Can you handle living user the same roof with a boy for the rest of your high school life" Setusna asked while staring her down with his intense amber eyes.

Feldt knew that this was it, this answer was going to change her life, she knew about the boarding situation and how everyone boards and that wa what Feldt wanted to do but Leon also warned her that living with Setsuna meant that she was not always going to get what she want. Also she was pretty near the school anyway and she wanted to get to know more about Setsuna personally, living with him was the best way to accomplish that.

"I accept"

"Okay then, a couple of rules. 1. never call me Mr. Seiei again, It oddly makes me feel like a 50 year old."

"I'm sor-"

"don't apologize, just making rules okay." said Setsuna

"Im sorr-" Feldt quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Next rule" Setsuna stated while continuing to show a blank face. " Make sure I at least have a clue where you are all the time, even though I am 14 I am still your legal guardian." " Not so sure on the legal portion" Thought Setsuna while saying his next rule. " I really don't want it to become troublesome so yeah just text me or something."

"I'm starting to sound like Leon" Setsuna thought as Leon was always a person who always tried to make sure everyone was okay, even though he could be annoying in the process of achieving that. "is that a quality of bring a father," Setsuna wondered

"Definitely reminds me of Leon" thought Feldt as she briefly remembered the time she spent with Leon. Leon was a great and caring guy but could be a little annoying. "I guess that is good thing" Feldt replied to her own thought

"Anymore rules then?" Feldt asked.

"I'll think off them when they come upon me" Setusna replied stoically.

Feldt could never tell if Setsuna was being sarcastic or not because Setsuna was not showing any type of emotion or body language. His speech was always usually the same pitch.

" Oh yeah never call upon the staff to do cleaning or cooking or any chores, even if you aren't in the house." Setsuna added "Don't want to get lazy"

"It's fine I know how to cook and do chores and stuff like that" Feldt replied vibrantly.

Feldt loved to cook, her mom used to teach her all the time how to cook. Her mom also taught her how to do chores, Feldt didn't hate chores, she thought of them as a time assess how well her life is going. When Feldt's parents died the psychologist told her that the way to not think about her parents ( thinking about them made Feldt very depressed) was to think about herself and what problems she had that was not related to her parents. " That way you won't even think about your parent." the psychologist explained. At first Feldt was doubtful because all the problems Feldt had was related to her parents, but as time went on she realized that there were many problems in her life that needed to bee solved. The trick was to think about a problem that's small and solvable for instance, thinking about what clothe sshe should wear, or what she was going to make for dinner. Feldt's dad once told her that one big thing can be overcome by many small things. Feldt never understood that until after her dad was gone but nonetheless it was useful (and that was tip one on Feldt's tips on life brought to you by first world problems, when you have problems, we have the answers)

Now back on the story

"Okay Feldt that all of them I can think of, welcome aboard" Setsuna said without much enthusiasm.

"Thank you for having me" Feldt replied with a smile of relief. She finally had a home, and now maybe a family. Wait don't get carried away reader, more like a brother and sister relationship okay, no wait not that either. All I want to become good friends with him, to hopefully have a great four years with this guy standing in front of me. Great now i have a hole to climb up

"whats gotta into her" Setsuna thought as she watched Feldt just stare at him with a tint of read on her cheeks

**That took so long to write, just did not have enough time with school stuff and sports going on, but hopefully next chapter will be coming up soon because thanksgiving break is coming up. Hope you liked the chapter. Review please, if you want me to include some character (ones from the anime) tell me. A/N don't drink and drive and text, heck don't drive and text at the same time. (you don't want to cause yourself misery)**


End file.
